My research work involves the study of sequence variability in HIV-1 virus and its relationship with progression to AIDS. In the work accomplished so far, we have generated a large set of sequences from longitudinal samples of several HIV-1 infected patients. Preliminary analysis of data in collaboration with PSC facility has yielded interesting observations illustrating a strong relationship between the CD4++ cell number fluctuations and the measure of variability as well as the divergence of the species observed in the initial time points. We have also been able to observe the presence of key substitutions of basic amino acids that appear to coincide with the progression of AIDS. I intend to subject this sequence set for a much detailed analysis to identify the presence of specific motifs and the correlation of sequence alterations at different regions of the envelope. Study of protein conformation and the effect of sequence alterations in the overall conformation are other future goals of this project. I am well experienced in using computers to tackle questions in biology and I have identified many methods that make sequence analysis simpler and more efficient. I have also been benefitted from attending the workshops on supercomputing and Biomedical computer applications at PSC. I intend to use this grant resources to further analyze my sequences and learn new techniques in the application of graphics to study the protein structure. I request a starter grant of 10 service units at the present time. I will be submitting a future application for a higher service unit usage after I learn the usage of advanced computing resources.